Do you believe in fate?
by radiantasthesun98
Summary: Troy has a unfaithful girlfriend who is crazy about astrology and fate. So when she takes a reluctant Troy to go to a Astrology Convention where he runs into the sexy palm reader Gabriella from his past..Is it fate? Rated M: Graphic sex scene and language. Oneshot.


**WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX SCENE TOWARDS THE END. DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED BY SEX OR UNDERAGE TO READ THIS SORT OF MATERIAL. Also, sorry that I don't know what an Astrology Convention is actually like so I had to guess about most of it. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy.**

"Pleeeeeeease baby" begged Tara as she stroked her boyfriend's arms as he lay in bed. "It only happens every three years and don't you think it will be fun? The UAS is a big thing, all the astro organizations will be getting together and there's a trade show where we can buy beautiful things for our new apartment. Tons of workshops, chances to meet professional astrologers, and I know a lot of that is bollocks to you but there's a hotel where we can spend the night together and I know there's entertainment at night, too. Just think about it!"

Troy emerged from underneath his pillow and winced at the sunlight hitting his pupils. Clearing his throat, he murmured "Babe, look, I'll think about it but I've only just woke up to hear a lecture, can we just go downstairs and I'll cook some breakfast? I've got a big game later"

"Ugh can you stop being an asshole and put me over fucking basketball for once!" Troy collapsed back onto the mattress with a huff as his girlfriend of only 3 months slammed the door and ran downstairs.

"_Fucking astrology." _

_3 weeks later_

"Thank you for actually seeing sense baby, aren't you having fun?"

"Yeah it's great," sighed Troy through a lecture from a grey haired Astrologist.

"Can you please lighten up, we can visit the workshops later and meet up with some of my friends from college. A few of the guys aren't so keen on Astrology either so maybe you two can have some 'guy time'" said Tara, rolling her hazel eyes.

Soon, there was a rowdy bunch of 20 year old couples walking through the brightly coloured workshops. The women were gossiping over a pregnant friend and looking at the ornaments and tokens that the workshops had to offer.

"So mate, how do you and Tara know each other?" quizzed Troy, as he tried to look interested as a heavily tattooed woman lay down different dream catchers and gems in front of him. "She's never mentioned you when she spoke about college."

"Ah we wasn't very close in college, I just dated her friends on and off and we started speaking at a party at the end of her last college year," said the tall, half Italian male with thick dark hair -who Troy soon learned to be James- clearing his throat "anyway, who is this friend of theirs who is pregnant?"

Troy was startled by James' sudden change of subject, he hadn't spoke much to Troy apart from answering the questions Troy asked and giving him one word replies when Troy told him about his basketball career. "Um, I don't know man, some chick from Texas who was in Stephanie's dorm? That's all I heard."

"Oh her. Nice girl, nice girl."

Troy couldn't understand why Tara spoke about all the other bubbly couples a lot who she had invited here when she mentioned college, yet she never mentioned this single James, yet here he is.

Shrugging it off, Troy downed a couple of shots when the group diverted their attention to a relaxed bar as they waited for the evening entertainment to begin in the outdoor stage.

As the singers with guitars and long, wavy hair covered in beautiful gemstones and Asian gold, the comedians, the spiritual dancers and the artists each came on, the once big group of rowdy 20 year olds soon began to disperse to their hotel rooms leaving just Troy and a few of Tara's girlfriends who made it their duty to look after a now drunk Troy.

"Where the fuck is Tar?" squealed Nikki, a very short, spontaneous red head as Troy nearly vomited over her short curly hair.

"I don't know", said a stressed Taylor, who was the only one apart from Tara, that Troy had met before hand out of the group.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm fine Taylor, you don't need to yank me up. She's probably fucking James, they both disappeared at the same time."

"They wouldn't" laughed Nikki, "Didn't you know they had a shitty relationship through college? Cheating on each other like every month, she hates him now. Anyway, we don't know what room you're staying in, let alone have your key so what shall we do with you?"

The red mist descended hearing this after seeing Tara and James disappear together, and Troy felt sick with anger. How could he have been such a fool? The slut had given so much of her attention to James and touched him as much as possible. It was his fault for not being a man and allowing it to happen. This relationship was rushed anyway and to say the truth, as much of a good fuck as Tara was she got on his nerves most of the time.

Troy slammed his fist into the table smashing the shot glasses and stormed out of the stage area and ran past all the workshops and stalls, where he found a heavily draped palm reading booth.

"FUCK!" shouted a startled brunette from the booth as Troy ran through the curtains and into the booth.

"Shit, sorry." Slurred Troy quietly, taking in the sight before him with his wide ocean blue eyes.

There in front of his very own eyes was a beautiful, embarrassed and angry looking Latina, bearing her breasts and lace panties, with a white and blue dress in her hands which she appeared to have just been taking off. She had long soft hair and big brown eyes defined with cat eyeliner. Her figure was slender, with beautiful tattoos going down her back and she had long, luxurious legs. More importantly, this was his ex lover from high school and early college, Gabriella Montez.

"Well don't just stand there! Didn't you see the sign that the booth is closed? Jesus Christ!" she gasped, turning away from him.

"Why Brie, I have already seen it all before baby. I'm more shocked by the fact that you have tattoos, are into palm reading and seem to have grown a fair bit. Not a short-arse anymore are we, beautiful?" smirked a cocky, tipsy Troy.

Gabriella turned around, covering her breasts and gasped trying to restrain a smile. "You're drunk, aren't you? I'm more surprised to see you here, I mean I've always been into science shit and have been a sucker for fate but why are you here?"

"Hey can't a guy like tarot cards and shit?" grinned Troy, resulting in Gabriella arching an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. I was kind of dragged a long here by my now ex girlfriend." admitted Troy, edging towards Gabriella.

"Ex? Or are you just saying that?" questioned a blushing Gabriella who was now at touching distance from Troy.

"I'm not just saying it, she's now off fucking some guido prick."

"Oh, Tara Evans is it?"

"Yeah." said Troy, reaching out to pull her closer.

"Shit, what happened to your hand?" said Gabriella, eyeing his bloody knuckles.

"It doesn't matter Brie." whispered Troy, tracing her hip bone with his finger tips, making Gabriella close her eyes and breath out softly. Troy pulled her closer and pulled her hands from her breasts.

"Do you believe in fate?" asked Gabriella.

"No, but I fucking feel this is it."

And then they crashed together onto a table, with Gabriella on top into a heated makeout question, each letting out desperate moans expressing their lust and the fact they missed each other's touch.

Troy's hand quickly found his way to Brie's breast and began kissing her neck making her whimper and dig her nails into his back. This only drove him further though, and soon his hand found its way to her already wet panties, which he rubbed, making her wetter and even more desperate. Troy kneeled next to the table she was resting against and whipped off her panties and was soon thrusting his tongue roughly into her folds, making her moan out.

"Troy, oh yeah keep it like that baby, I missed you so much."

This drove Troy further to lick her slowly up and down teasing her. He then repeatedly plunged his tongue in and out of her folds, nearly pushing her over the edge when he suddenly stopped and stood up, kissing her and pressing his hard on against her dripping folds.

Gabriella felt his rock solid man hood and stripped him of his clothes and was soon kissing, licking and nibbling all over his toned, manly body. "Oh babe" moaned Troy. "Go on Brie."

Gabriella was then stroking his large shaft while nibbling on his thighs, starting of slow and then pumping him fast, her hand making contact with his balls on each pump, making him groan deeply. She took him in her mouth, loving the way it felt against her tongue, making friction between his penis and her tongue. Gabriella was then sucking hard on his dick, playing with his balls which was driving Troy so insane that he pulled Gabriella up to him and away from his penis so that he could calm down for a bit, making Brie smirk.

After a few kisses, Troy quickly grabbed a condom and flipped Gabriella round so that she would take him from behind. Troy kissed her soft, blushing cheek and slid a condom on and inserted himself into her tight pussy.

They started off at a slow, soft and deep pace, getting used to each other and it quickly turned into fast, hardcore lovemaking with frantic moans and screams of lust and dirty talk.

Troy slapped Brie's curvy ass and roughly drove himself into her tight hole making her bite her lip and grip onto the table. With a last few thrusts, the sound of skin slapping suddenly stopped and turned into loud screams of pleasure, with Gabriella's slick juices running out onto Troy's dick and Troy's seed pumping out of him.

They both collapsed onto the table, out of breath and staring lovingly into each other's eyes exchanging smiles. With one more kiss, Gabriella lay her head on his shoulder.

"Troy, I have missed you so fucking much, It was always you that could make me feel this way"

"I missed you too Brie, nobody can compare to you. I loved you and still do. I want to see you often again. This isn't a one night stand to me baby."

"But you're drunk and have a girlfriend. I'm so so sorry." whimpered Gabriella angry with herself.

"No no no, I mean it. I will make sure she knows I want nothing to do with her. I want you again. I want what we just had in our own bed."

"I hope you mean it, but I am leaving later there will be a new palm reader coming here in the morning."

"Well then I'll come with you. It's written in the stars." laughed Troy.

Maybe it was fate, maybe not. But they both ended up where they was meant to be, with each other again. Who would have knew?

"_Fucking astrology."_

**Thanks for reading guys, leave a review please to give me your opinion. **

**-Jay**


End file.
